


Our Connection

by Nerdy_Kit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Kit/pseuds/Nerdy_Kit
Summary: The two most feared Alphas at Raijin Academy, Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima meet thanks to a certain Omega, Shinra Kishitani. Immediately the two Alphas became hostile toward one another but for complete opposite reasons, one from wanting to stir up mischief and the other taking notice of the dangerous aura and wanting to get rid of the threat. Surprisingly though, to everyone at the school, a single Omega is the only one capable of getting close to either of the two Alphas and has the ability to calm them down enough that they can be in each others presence without the two being at each others throats.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 3





	Our Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone Dark here! Welcome to my first fic on this site i'm new to writing fanfics so sorry if its wordy for the first few chapters hopefully its still easy to follow haha anyways enjoy~
> 
> Note: not everything is cannon compliant i'm trying to separate this from following all the events of the actual anime with some exceptions to make the story flow better. As well as the characters are going to OOC cause I've never written a fic before but hopefully as the story progresses and I begin to grow as a writer that they will begin to get into their true character so just bare with it for a while.

Reijin Academy, a school known for its diversity Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all under one roof given the same treatment in each classroom....at least thats how it was presented to the media.

Five minutes till the bell rang for the opening ceremony of the incoming first years, Shinra Kishitani an Omega was currently standing outside the front gates of the academy staring up at the three story building his nerves on edge but he didnt let that get to him as he took a deep breath and walked into the school. Once inside his senses heightened as the smells of different students reached his nose and the feelings of other Omegas caused him to tense up a bit. Feeling a bit self conscious he looked around to find anyone he knew but no familiar faces popped out so instead of continuing a futile search he went to where the ceremony would take place, the gym.

Once he reached the gym he noticed, through the open doors, that there were a lot of students he took notice that most of them were Betas, which calmed his nerves a bit as he shifted his glasses, so they wouldn't slide down the bridge of his nose, and walked inside the building causing some of the students to turn their heads toward him, mainly the Alphas and some of the Omegas, but after a while they lost interest or lifted their nose in either disgust or to show superiority. After a while of standing around awkwardly and making small talk with a couple of the students the bell rang signaling for all the students to quiet down as someone testing the mic could be heard at the front of the room. "testing....testing....can everybody hear me?" a strong male voice says as everyone nods in response to what he said. Acknowledging the new first years response the man began the opening ceremony. "Good morning Students I am your principle Mr. Hyuse...In just a moment you all will be split into three groups The Omegas will move to the left side of the room, Betas will move to the back of the room, and Alphas will move to the right side of the room. From there you will be given your classroom number and location and A guidance counselor for your group will explain the rules and regulations of the school. now lets all have a good school year!" the principle stated and thus the room began to shift.

Upon hearing the instructions Shinra began to walk toward the left side of the room where a tall female was standing with a black folder in her hand. He was the first to reach the woman and she gave him a warm smile as he approached. Once he reached her, she began to make small talk the other Omegas began to make their way over, "Hello i am Mrs. Diphda the head counselor for the Omegas at this school and who might you be?" the woman said kindly to Shinra. "Shinra Kishitani ma'am nice to meet you" he stated giving her a small smile to which she nodded in acknowledgement as the other Omegas came over, unsurprisingly more than half of them were girls. "Well then this should be everyone, Hello everyone sorry if you can not hear me but I am Mrs. Diphda the head counselor of the Omegas at this school." she restated to which everyone nodded and smiled at her. "Now here are the rules and regulations of the school, I will only go over the more important ones the rest you can all read at your own time as they hold little importance." She stated as she handed out a small booklet to each of the students in front of her. "okay if everyone has one lets begin, The first rule is that ditching class is not allowed. Second rule is Omega are allowed to miss school, and cannot be penalized, when they are going into heat. The third rule is that 6 pm is the time all Omega should be off campus as to avoid any harm to our students before dark. Lastly, and the most important rule all acts of violence and/or harassment to an Omega must be reported." she stated with a serious expression as she finished speaking looking everyone in eyes. After that she allowed time for the students to read some of the rules/regulations in the booklet before assigning them their classes.

Shinra Opened the booklet and began to read some of the rules and regulations of the school, he smiled as the rules were specifically made to make sure that the Omegas of this school were kept out of harms way and that they could work in a safe environment. As he finished reading he lifted his head, to let the counselor know that he was finished reading and to wait for his classroom assignment, and noticed that the other students thought the same way as him as he saw smiles and relief in their eyes as they finished reading. The Counselor smiled sweetly taking notice of their calmed expressions "Alright everyone now that your done reading its time to get your classroom assignment" she stated and opened up the black folder and pulled out a piece of white paper with two names, a number, and a map with a bolded dot on it. "Before I hand these out let me explain what each thing on here is, first on the top left hand corner is your name, underneath that is your homeroom teacher's name and the floor that your on and the room number, since you all are first years it will begin with the letter C, and to the right is a map of the school with a bolded dot to represent your room location and arrows to show you the shortest route to your room" she stated as she passed out the papers to the students, once all the papers were passed out she began to talk again "Okay now that concludes your opening ceremony, your classes will begin in an hour feel free to find your class, explore the school, or make new friends!" she said with a cheerful tone and said her goodbye and left.

Shinra looked at his paper looking for his class "room C-146 on the second floor" he mumbled to himself as he began to walk in the direction of where the first arrow was to reach his class. As he walks to class he can't help but feel like someone was watching him, well he wasn't surprised by that as there were a lot of students in the hallway he assumed that it was someone who had the same class and just following their map. After a a few minutes of walking he ends up in front of his classroom door and exhales as he slides the door open and walks in, to his surprise there was a person in the room already a boy with short black hair, fairly tall, and looked to be around Shinra's age. The brunette walked into the room causing the raven to shift his eyes toward the direction of the movement, immediately dark brown eyes meet, surprisingly, dark burgundy eyes. Shinra tensed at first as the ravens gaze held superiority and promised danger if one was to get close, but he couldn't help but become curious to who this person was, as he was about to introduce himself to the other the bell rang signaling for the students to head to their respective classes. 

The homeroom teacher came in and stated their introduction to the class and began the roll call, the brunette didn't really pay attention to the other students names until "...Orihara Izaya?" and a smooth voice replied "here..." while raising his hand causing most of the people in the room to tense and look at the back of the room. the brunette followed his classmates eyes and met the piercing gaze of the raven from earlier, Shinra hummed to himself and looked down at his desk in thought taking note of the other's name. The brunette's head lifted quickly at the mention of his name and gave a startled acknowledgement to the teacher, as he placed his hand down he couldn't help but mess with his glasses as he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. Once the teacher finished roll call class began and after a good hour and a half the teacher left leaving the class for a five minute break till the next teacher came, the brunette noticed right away that people were avoiding the raven, now known as Izaya Orihara, his curiosity was getting the better of him, hating not knowing things, he decided that he would go make conversation with the raven and get to know him but before he was even close to reaching the other's desk a strong hand grabbed onto his wrist. he spun around to face the person taking hold of him only to come face to face with an Alpha "Look I don't think you wanna hang with that guy over there" A boy with hazel hair states as he points in the direction of the raven "he's big trouble, he may not look like it at first glance but he'll screw you up big time in ways you've never thought of" he states in a spiteful tone, Shinra just blinks up at the boy then looks around the room to find the other students have the same kind of expression and if not they just choose to hide behind the people they are around to avoid the tenseness in the room. "and? wouldn't that only mean someone had done something to deserve such punishment?" the brunette states as he shakes his wrist out of the others grip right when the bell rings, signaling the students that the next class will begin and to take their seats. The next teacher came gave there greeting and started class this repeated once more and then a longer bell rang, which the teacher stated released the students for lunch.

Once the bell rang students left and right got up from their seats and made their way out the room to meet up with their friends or go get lunch at the cafeteria. Shinra stood up from his chair and turned around, thinking that this would be the chance to speak with the mysterious raven, only to find that nobody was there he sighed but walked out the room turning his head left and right to try and find the raven amongst all the students in the hallway. out the corner of his eye he thought he spotted the other turning a corner and immediately followed after them getting weird looks from the other students but he didn't care he was on a mission to uncover the mysteries of this Izaya Orihara, or the dangerous Alpha to the other students. He turned the corner and had to force his feet to stop before he rammed into the raven who looked at the brunette with that piercing gaze from before. "Is there a reason you are following me Kishitani?" the raven states as he looks over the Omega while emitting pheromones that express superiority, this didn't entirely stop Shinra from continuing but it did cause him to falter in his speech "W-well I figured you seemed to be alone due to everyone else avoiding you so I figured since I'm pretty much by myself that we could hang out or be friends?" the brunette suggested cautiously awaiting the ravens reaction. The raven, Izaya Orihara listened and stood quiet for a while taking in the others words carefully then turned around with a smile "I don't need friends bye" he waved as he took off. Shinra stood there with an almost deflated look but recovered quickly as he would continue to try an make friends with the Alpha, but the bell rang signaling the students to head back to class.

This process of the brunette pursuing a friendship with Izaya and the other's constant rejection continued for a week but the brunette would not back down, finally getting on the Alphas last nerve he agreed to allow the Omega to accompany him during lunch and listened as the other rambled on about random things from things happening around the school to the brunettes fascination with the anatomy of the different subsexes; Alpha, Beta, Omega. Yet the raven rarely commented on anything the brunette would say, that is until a month goes by and the raven begins to take part in the conversations and little by little, that Shinra was becoming more enthusiastic in their conversations which ranged from small talk to philosophical view points. After about two months of school Izaya wouldn't show up to some of the classes, the students began to experience the true nature of the academy, and a new face shows up that begins to strike fear in most but strikes a fascination in the brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! if you enjoyed stick around, I'll be honest i love shinra/celty as much as the next person they are just so cute together but shizuo x shinra x izaya has to be one of my most guilty pleasure ships so yeah. 
> 
> Note: at the moment I don't have a definite schedule yet for this but you can most likely expect this to be updated on Friday or Saturday depending on how many assignments i get possibly both 
> 
> anyways look forward to the next chapter see ya next time~


End file.
